Relations
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Ms. Simmons is Dean's high school English teacher. But what happens when the pair decide to have a relationship? [Rating for teacher student relationship. Small mention of Supernatural in later chapters.]
1. Beginning

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, we all know Dean's a bad boy. (Or as close as the hunky male can get!) So I figured he might have had relations with a teacher. Well, anyway, here goes nothing.

Note: This is in the teacher's POV.

**Admitting**

Samantha Simmons was a new teacher to the Lawrence County High School. She was just out of college. Going on twenty-two, the brown haired, green eyed beauty was hard to miss. She was five foot six, but with gorgeous features. She now taught English class – something that she had wanted to do for her whole life.

She always dreamed of being the perfect teacher, having great relationships with her students and co-workers. But that wasn't exactly panning out.

Why? Because she had Dean Winchester in her class.

The five foot, eleven inches heartthrob of a senior was enough to make her heart melt. He had striking green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore the usual school attire and was rather popular within the school. He was even a great brother to his younger sibling, Sam.

He would make some woman very happy one day.

But that was the funny thing. She had a crush on him. He flirted with her, but hell, he flirted with everyone. Dean Winchester was going to be a problem.

Why? Because he made her weak in the knees. She needed to do something about him and quick. So she did.

* * *

It was the last period of the day. And Ms. Simmons was teaching her favorite class. Dean's class. She had given them some individual work to do, leaving her with nothing to do but grade tests. Instead of doing the work she gets paid for, the boring work, she fantasized. 

She fantasized about being with Dean. In more ways then one. Every now and then, when she'd come out of her trance to check on the class, she might find Dean looking at her.

Hoping he felt the same thing, she scribbled '_Meet me after class_' down on a piece of scrap paper and laid it on her desk before calling, "Dean Winchester, please come up here."

The class looked at him with the 'Ooohhh! You're in trouble eyes.' Questioning, Dean looked at her. He smiled cockily and stood up before confidently striding up to her desk at the front of the room. All eyes were on him as he took the piece of paper she handed him, unfolded it, smiled, and nodded. He shoved the paper in his pocket before returning to his desk.

Her heart leapt to her throat. He had said yes!

As the remaining fifteen minutes in the class crept down to fifteen seconds, Samantha counted them.

Fifteen…

Ten…

Five… Four…

Two… One…

The school bell went off, causing Samantha to jump up in her seat. The class stood up and ran to the door, eager to start their long three-day weekend. All except for Dean.

Nervously, she started to put her papers in bag.

"You wanted to see me," Dean said as he stood from his seat and walked the short distance to his teacher.

"Um... yes," she said while not looking at him. Something then took over and she looked up boldly and went right to his eyes, "Do you like me?"

"As a teacher? I shouldn't say… could affect my grades," he said, giving her a wink.

"No. As… as a man likes a woman," she said loosing some of her confidence.

"You're pretty. Yeah, sure why not," he rhetorically asked, as he looked her up and down – in a way which no student should do to a teacher.

Before she could say something else, Dean closed and locked the classroom door, closed its blinds, and did the same to the windows before returning to Ms. Simmons. He walked around her desk, pushed her back against the chalkboard before whispering close to her mouth, "Yeah. I do like you."

Fireworks exploded in her. Dean liked her! He liked her! She was screaming inside. But this was wrong. She decided to screw the rules, as her mouth went the rest of the way to his. Screw the damn rules. This was worth it.

Dean pulled away, but not by much. He started to trail kisses down her neck as he asked, "How much time do we have?"

Samantha thought. All the teachers had plans for the long three-day weekend. Except her. And the only person that would stay the extra time after school let out this Friday was the janitor. But he started on the opposite side of the school. They probably had a good two hours.

"Dean," she said as she pushed him off of her, "Take your brother home. Meet me at my place tonight."

Dean agreed as he went around to grab his stuff off the desk he sat at during her class. Before he left, he winked at her. And then he was gone as quickly as he had come to bring his brother home.

Ms. Simmons sunk in her chair. What was she doing? This was unethical. Not right. But kissing him felt better then anything she could imagine. So the rules would have to wait.


	2. Togetherness

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Alrighty, I hope you guys like this story! I've only gotten one or two responses, so I hope you're enjoying:) Thanks! Enjoy!

**Togetherness**

Samantha light, extinguished, and relight the candles that surrounded her bedroom.

She had come home, eaten a small snack, and started to set up her apartment. The living room was fine, as was the kitchen… unless… All these thoughts of things that they could do popped into her head. Now she wasn't sure of anything.

Samantha decided she only had a few minutes, so she quickly went to work, setting up her apartment. Kitchen would be off limits as would the living room. Bathroom had a bubble bath mix already out along with some towels – just in case.

And now she was working on the bedroom. She had already put new red satin sheets on the queen sized bed. The box that held their protection for the night was on the nightstand. Samantha decided to toss the candles away. It was a little much for an eighteen year old anyway.

She now had to ready herself. She went into her walk-in closet to find some nice clothes… or something with a little less fabric. She found a nice pair of pink lacy ones, a more reveling red one, and a black one that had very little black – if you get her catch. Then she remembered something. Men like black and red things a lot more then any other color. Feeling Dean would be more of a black person, she opted for the black. Second guessing herself, she grabbed the red instead and quickly changed. Samantha took 'the pill' to double as a little safety and brushed her teeth. She was throwing on her bathrobe when she heard someone knock at the door.

Samantha glanced in the mirror one last time before she opened the door to revel Dean leaning against the wall, holding a rose.

"For you, Ms. Simmons," he said holding the rose out.

She gratefully accepted but quickly said, "Dean, please, it's Samantha."

"Alright, Sammy," he said as he followed her into her apartment, but stopped to lock the door behind them.

Samantha went into the kitchen and started to fill a vase with water at the sink, when Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Samantha giggled as she finished putting the rose in water and then turned in his hold to face him.

"So, what are we doing tonight," he asked.

"Depends on your curfew," she answered.

"Not by the look of your outfit," he replied as he slyly opened her bathrobe to revel her clothes – or lack of them.

She laughed as he started to kiss her neck and work his way down, starting a very long night.

Several hours later, the pair laid in her bed, wrapped in covers. Dean had leaned over and kissed her one more time before lying in the bed, back down.

She smiled and closed her eyes before saying, "This is so wrong."

"What? Why," Dean asked, a bit afraid.

"If the school board ever found out about this…"

"Which they won't," Dean assured as he looked into her newly opened eyes.

"I know, but…"

"But nothing. Everything's fine."

Samantha smiled at him. He had a way of reassuring anyone who was nearby. She gave him a quick kiss before saying, "I'll make dinner." Samantha got out of bed and threw on Dean's t-shirt and her underpants that were taken off before.

She walked into the kitchen and thought about what dinner would be before she decided on ravioli and meatballs.

Just as Samantha finished cooking, her eighteen year old student walked in the kitchen, shirtless and soaking wet from just taking a shower.

"Where's your shirt," Samantha asked playfully.

"Some woman came into your room, undressed, and took it. I wonder who she was," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Samantha and ran his hands up her spine.

This made her shiver, but she laughed at him and kissed him on the lips before he saying, "Dinner's served."

The couple sat down and ate dinner, talking the whole time about Samantha's life. Then it came time to talk about Dean's life and he immediately he shut up. He wouldn't really speak about anything except his brother and school work.

Soon enough dinner was finished and Samantha started to clean up, but was shot down when Dean said a little too playfully, "I'll put these away. Why don't you go take a shower or maybe a bath?"

He flashed a cocky grin and turned to wash the dishes. So Samantha started toward the bathroom. She had just closed the door when a knock on the door was heard.

"Dean," she asked.

"The one and only."

She laughed and let him in. Dean stayed at her apartment that night. They both had a great time while doing it too. But both of them knew that if either was caught, they were doomed, so they did things while holding just a bit of their hearts back.

The next morning, Dean's cell phone rang. Dean tried to get across Samantha to answer it, but she grabbed it instead and picked it up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Who's this and where's Dean," the booming voice on the other end asked.

"This is," Samantha began but was cut off when Dean grabbed the phone from her, shooting her a glare in the process.

"Dad," he asked as soon as the phone hit his ear.

Samantha heard some high-pitched talking – more like screaming coming from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, sir…. Right away… Five minutes… My friend's mom… Yes, sir… Sorry, sir," were Dean's responses.

Dean closed the phone before looking at Samantha. There was a bit of pain showing in his eyes.

"Sorry, Sammy. I've got to go," he said, before kissing her on the lips. She didn't return the kiss though.

"Dean, what's wrong," she asked as he started to get dressed.

"My dad. He's mad I stayed out all night," Dean answered as he zipped his jeans.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked down.

Dean grabbed his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, right next to her.

"I'm not," he said as he gave her a thirty second kiss (A/N: That may not seem like a long time, but trust me… It is! Lol. What I'd give for a millisecond kiss from Dean… Lol.).

"I'll be back, Ms. Simmons," Dean added as he walked out the door and gave her a wink.

Samantha knew that was a close call, but what could she do? She wanted them to be a normal couple… yet, that wasn't possible. Maybe when the summer came and he graduated, but not now. Definitely not now.


	3. Discovering

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Discovering**

Samantha and Dean had been together for a few weeks. They had enjoyed dinners together, nights at her place, and occasionally a date out. But they were both overly careful when it came to slipping up. They had to be.

One Saturday night around eleven, Samantha was home alone. She had just sat down to read a book when a knock on the front door was heard.

Samantha stood up and walked to the door, wondering who could be visiting at this time of the night.

She was just about to look through the peep hole when she heard Dean's voice, "Sammy! Open up. We need help."

Samantha became worried and threw the door open, to revel a bloodied up Dean holding an unconscious, bleeding Sam.

Dean brushed past her and inside where he laid Sam down on her couch.

"What happened," Samantha asked as she shut the door behind them and grabbed her First Aid kit from the hall closet.

"I'll tell you later," Dean answered and sat on the coffee table next to his brother, "Can you fix him?"

Samantha nodded and went to work, cleaning the wounds and putting some antibiotic on them. Dean watched over his brother from his spot next to her on the coffee table. Samantha bandaged Sam up. For the most part, the cuts were just big, not too deep.

"Thanks," Dean said, not moving from his position staring at his brother.

"Dean, you're bleeding, too."

Dean looked into Samantha's eyes and nodded, signaling for her to fix him up.

"What happened," she asked carefully.

"Long story."

"Cliff notes?"

"Sam and I were helping my father with his job as a… detective by doing an undercover sting operation."

Samantha arched an eyebrow and highly doubted this, but nodded for him to continue.

"The guy pulled a knife and his buddies jumped us. We managed to escape but we couldn't go home because the operation's happening there. So…"

"Hospital," Samantha asked as she put the last touches on his Band-Aids.

"No, we don't have insurance. And our injuries were only minor."

Samantha gave Dean a sympathetic look before putting away the medical kit. She came back and asked, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Dean ignored the question, "When's he going to wake up?"

"He's probably out for the night."

Dean nodded, "I'll sleep in the chair. Thanks, Sammy."

Samantha nodded and turned toward her room. A few minutes later she returned with a few pillows and blankets.

"Here," she said and tossed him a blanket and pillow, "Put them on Sam."

Dean complied. First, he took off Sam's torn shirt and shoes. Then, he placed the pillow under Sam's head and draped the blanket across him. Samantha caught Dean's show of affection, as the elder Winchester moved the hair from Sam's eyes.

Samantha looked away, feeling guilty for watching. She started to make a makeshift bed on the floor by laying pillows and several blankets down.

Dean kicked off his shoes and shed his shirt. He took off his jeans and said, "Thanks. Are you going to bed now?"

Samantha answered, "I was going to stay in here with you."

Dean let a sad smile cross his lips before he gave a small hug to her, "Thanks for helping."

Samantha nodded and climbed into the makeshift bed with Dean. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep shortly.

The next morning, Dean woke up to the smell of pancakes. His stomach grumbled, so he ventured into the kitchen to find Samantha cooking. She didn't realize he was awake, so he decided to sneak up on her.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Smells good."

Samantha jumped a little and burnt herself on the hot pan.

She let out a small grunt of pain before pushing Dean away and moving toward the sink. She let the burnt part of her hand feel the cool water.

"Sorry," Dean muttered and grabbed some ice which he placed in a Zip-Lock baggie and handed to her.

"Thanks," she said and turned off the water. Dean took the bag and placed it in her hand before bringing her hand to his chest.

He gave the hand a kiss before whispering, "Guess you have the hots for me."

She smiled and he placed his lips on hers. The kiss deepened. No surprise came when neither of the lovebirds noticed Sam walk in the kitchen and stare, mortified.


	4. Promise

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry for the long wait! I was at soccer camp for two weeks and school started. Anyway, we're back! Lol. Enjoy!

**Promise**

"Dean," Sam asked.

After Ms. Simmons had helped with Sam's wounds, the Winchesters decided it best to go back home.

"Yeah, Sam," Dean inquired as he pulled into their neighborhood.

"Are you dating Ms. Simmons?"

Dean almost hit the breaks right in the middle of the road. But instead, he swallowed hard and asked, "Who told you that?"

"I saw you kissing her."

Dean didn't say anything, so Sam pushed, "You are, aren't you?"

"Sammy," Dean started.

"Don't call me that!"

Dean sighed as he pulled into their rental home's driveway, "Sam, listen. I like her, okay?"

"But you're dating her! That's… wrong."

Sam tried to get out of the Impala, but Dean grabbed his arm, "Stop. Just listen, okay?"

Sam reluctantly nodded and relaxed into the Impala's passenger seat.

Dean explained, "I like her, she likes me. Okay? And I'm graduating soon, so… it's no big deal."

"But you haven't graduated. You're," Sam retorted.

"Stop," Dean shouted before calming down. "I need you to promise you won't tell Dad."

Sam agreed, "Fine." He climbed out of the car, leaving Dean in the Impala.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sammy's number. On the second ring she answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Samantha… Sam knows," he said as he stared at the front of their rental house.

"What? How," she asked.

"He saw us in the kitchen."

He heard her sigh, "What are we going to do?"

Dean shrugged even though he couldn't be seen. "Have him actually meet you. He only knows you through me."

"What about report card night? It's Thursday. Your dad's coming, right?"

"Yeah."

"You and your brother should join him. I'm sure we could find something useful to do with the extra time…"

Dean laughed. "Definitely. We'll be there."

He could tell Samantha was smiling. "See you tomorrow, baby."

"Stop with the nicknames, Sammy."

"Bye," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Bye," he said and clicked the phone shut. This would be an interesting Thursday night.


	5. Meeting

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Hopefully, I can wrap this story up soon. Not sure how to yet… but I'll figure it out! goes to consult Plot Bunny

Enjoy:)

**Meeting**

"Good evening, Mrs.," John Winchester asked Dean's English teacher.

Dean was standing behind his father and Sam was next to Dean. Sam wouldn't look Samantha in the eye as the woman cast a smile to all three of the Winchester men.

It was Thursday night. Report card night. And Dean was scared out of his mind. Samantha was a little nervous too, but she dealt with it much, much better than her boyfriend.

"Ms. Simmons," Samantha answered. "You're Dean's father?"

John nodded. "Just wanted to make sure he wasn't causing you any trouble."

Samantha shook her head gently, "No. Dean's wonderful in class. Lightens up any situation. He really has a fire when it comes to my class." Of course, Samantha was referring to something else. And she knew Dean knew. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that their fronts were up. "I have no trouble with him at all."

"Good," John said and cast a small, proud glance at his oldest son. "Do you teach Sammy too?"

"It's Sam," Sam said from his place next to Dean. The youngest still wasn't looking up. "And I have Mr. Posit."

John nodded and gave Samantha one last smile. "Nice meeting you," he said, putting his hand out for her.

She took it. "You too, sir."

When John left, Dean gave his Dad some excuse about taking Sammy to help Ms. Simmons.

"Hey, baby," Dean said, double checked to make sure no one was looking, and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey," she returned. "Your Dad seems nice."

"Yeah," was all Dean would respond.

"Can I leave," Sam whined from the place in front of the doorway. "I really don't want to see you two suck face all night."

"Watch it, Sam," Dean warned. "You're here to meet Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "He gave you that nickname too?"

Samantha nodded as Dean announced, "See? You're friends already."

Samantha and Sam rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Stop creeping me out," Dean warned. "I'm going to find a doughnut or something. Faculty room clear?"

Samantha nodded before saying, "Not too many though. I like your figure."

"Don't worry about that, darling," Dean replied cockily. "My figure is always a perfect eight." With that remark alive, he disappeared into the hall in search of a doughnut.

"He likes you," Sam stated.

"You think so," Samantha asked, her gaze falling from the doorway to Sam.

Sam put on a genuine smile and rolled his eyes. "I know so."

Samantha nodded. "How are those cuts coming along?"

Sam shrugged. "Better. The ghost really ripped into me."

Samantha scrunched up her eyebrows. "Ghost? Dean said it was… well, never mind that," she said, remembering the 'sting-operation' that went down. "Ghost? What do you mean?"

Sam immediately became nervous. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry- I- I- uh- I have to go," Sam said and quickly made a disappearance toward the door but ran smack dab into Dean.

"Watch it, dude," Dean commented, holding his doughnut high in the air to either ward off Sam or keep it as a prize. "Goods coming through."

"I'm going to find Dad," Sam said, not even bothering to send his older brother a look. Sam was out the door before Dean could reply.

"What was that all about," Dean asked his girlfriend. "I haven't seen him that nervous since Ally Sullivan tried to give him his first kiss."

Samantha didn't smile. She didn't even crack a grin when Dean kissed her on the cheek and offered her a doughnut.

"Dean," she said from her place standing next to the blackboard. Her chair was close by in case she needed to get support. After all, her legs were ready to give.

"Yeah, Sammy," he asked and took another bite from his doughnut. He was leaning on one of the classroom's desks.

"Sam said a ghost hurt him. What did he mean?"

Dean looked up – worry showed in his eyes for only a second before they put up the automatic defenses. He took another bite of his doughnut before answering, "He thinks ghosts are real. No biggie."

"Shouldn't he get help then?"

"Nah. It doesn't happen too much."

Samantha nodded. "Oh."

"So what's next on the agenda, babe?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname before putting her own mask up. She'd think about the ghost comment later. "I'm sure you could think of something."

"I'm sure I could," Dean said, taking the last bite of his doughnut and walking toward her.

"But you never know whose parents are going to walk in, huh?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "No. You never know." On a second thought, he added, "But that extra help I needed can take place later. Possibly at your place?"

She gave him a smiled before nodding. "I guess my place will have to do."

"Dean," John shouted. "We're leaving, son." The eldest Winchester poked his head in the classroom. "Car in five minutes."

"Yes, sir," Dean replied. He waited until his father's footsteps had disappeared. "Gotta run, Sammy."

"Bye, Dean," she said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked into the hallway.

Oh boy, oh boy. Dean Winchester made her heart melt. That was for sure.

But could she win his family's hearts? That was definitely a good question.

And what was with Sam and ghosts?


	6. Begging

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Begging**

True to his word, Dean came for extra help that night.

But Samantha shot him down.

So instead they were watching a movie. Go figure: it was about ghosts.

Dean was lying on the couch and had Samantha in his lap. Every time she cringed from the horror movie, she'd fall further into his chest.

Three-quarters the way through the movie she whimpered, "Dean, can we turn it off?"

He chuckled lightly, "Scared?"

"What does it look like?"

She could tell he was smirking his trademark grin as he said, "Like you're trying to come onto me."

"Dean," she yelled and hit him with a pillow.

He laughed as she tried to tackle him but he overpowered her. They rolled round and round until they ended up on the floor, her legs straddling his hips and her arms holding his above his head.

"Benefits of being older," she muttered as a streak of her hair fell into her face.

Dean easily flipped them so he was in her previous position, "Benefits of being a hunter." As soon as he said it, he realized what he did wrong. "I mean… a guy."

She managed to pull her hands away and flipped them one more time, but instead of straddling his hips, she lay down next to him and dug herself into his side. "Dean, what are you and Sam talking about? Being a hunter? Ghosts?"

"Nothing, Sammy," he said. She could tell he was lying.

"Dean," she said in the 'please-tell-me' tone.

"It's nothing, Sam," he snapped.

"Sorry," she whispered and pulled him closer.

He shook his head and pulled her on top of him. "How about you make it up to me?" He smirked.

Dean Winchester was back. She smiled before kissing him.

Then his phone rang.

Dean pulled away quickly and grabbed it from the coffee table, all without moving Samantha.

He snapped it open and glued it to his ear. "Dad?" … "What happened Sam?" … "I'm coming home." … "Apply pressure. I'll be there in ten, okay?" … "Hey, Sam? Hang tight, buddy."

He shut his phone and pushed Samantha off of him. "I gotta go," he said, not even bothering to kiss her.

"Let me come with you," she said as he opened the door. He glanced at her, unsure, as she begged, "Please. I can help."

He looked away for a second before turning back to her, "Stay close."

She nodded, grabbed her coat, and ran after him.

But she didn't know what she was getting herself into.


	7. Waking

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Waking**

Dean and Samantha got to Dean's rented house in record time. Dean jumped out of the car and kicked the door to the house down. He wasn't wasting any time.

He pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans, startling Samantha who was now following two steps behind him.

"Stay close," Dean whispered, not bothering to look at her. He started inside. "Sam? Dad?"

"In here," Sam was heard calling. Dean followed the sound into the living room.

He found John lying on the ground barely conscious, gunshot wound to his side. Sam was leaning over his father, applying pressure to the wounds as Dean had instructed.

Dean pocketed his gun. "Sam, get water! Sammy, get some towels."

After Sam and Samantha looked at each other and decided who Dean was telling to get what, they ran to their jobs. Samantha came back first and laid the towels down next to him.

"Move," she said and made Dean get out of the way. She went to working on John's wound as Sam ran in.

Sam gave Dean the warm water and stepped out of the way as his older brother went to working on their father.

Even though John was in and out of consciousness, he could tell that there was someone other than his sons here. A woman.

Forty minutes later, John lay on the couch, sleeping soundly. Sam sat next to his Dad, watching for any signs that the elder was waking up.

And Dean… well, Dean and Samantha had to have a talk. Outside. Where Sam couldn't hear.

"Dean," Samantha whispered harshly. "You've been lying to me. How'd he get that wound? Why can't you go to the hospital? And, Dean, what is it with Sam and ghosts?"

Dean sighed. The pair was sitting on the front porch. "Sammy, it's complicated."

"I can imagine. Dean, just tell me."

"I can't," he said a little louder than intended. "I just… I can't."

"Then I can't be your girlfriend," she said and stood up.

"Sammy," Dean sighed and stood next to her. "There's a reason why I can't tell you."

"What's that," she asked, now face to face with Dean.

"I'm trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bull," Sam said. "That's bull. Now just tell me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Samantha, my family and I… we hunt-"

From in the living room, the couple heard Sam yell, "Dad's awake!"


	8. Running

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Running**

Dean glanced at Samantha before running into the house, her following.

They found John sitting up on the couch, sipping water. Sam was sitting next to him.

When Dean came in, he stopped. Samantha stopped behind Dean. John's eyes scanned over the couple. He remembered the woman – Dean's teacher – from report card night.

"Ms… ah… Ms. Simmons? What are you doing here," John asked, a little roughly. He felt his youngest son tense up besides him.

"Dad, Sam's here to help. You got hurt and I didn't know who else to call." John didn't believe his son. No way in hell Dean took the time to track this girl down. And Dean was calling the woman by her first name. That was a huge clue. Dean changed the subject, "Does anything hurt?" He came over and knelt down by his father before checking the wound.

Samantha stayed in the same spot, eyes trained on John.

John inhaled, "Sam. Has Dean told you what I do for a living?"

Samantha nodded. Dean's father was a detective.

John saw red. "You told her," he yelled at his oldest. "You told her what we do!" He tried to stand up but couldn't. Pain filled his side. He eased back down and watched as Dean walked over to his… teacher… friend… girlfriend. John didn't know what she was anymore. "You told her we hunt ghosts and vampires and… and…" John had to keep himself from exploding any more.

"Dad," Dean tried to stop him. "I didn't-"

Samantha pushed Dean away – he had been standing close too close for her. "You hunt ghosts? That's the big secret?" She looked scared of him. She looked as if he was dangerous.

She ran.

She ran out of the house and down the road. She ran and she ran and she ran until she couldn't run anymore.

Meanwhile, Dean was still inside with his family. "Dad," he corrected. "I didn't tell her! I told her you were a detective."

John calmed. "Oh."

"Dean, you should go find her," Sam said. "She knows and we didn't kill that thing. It might try to get her…"

But Dean was already out the door. He had started running when Sam said 'didn't kill'.

He knew how these supernatural beings worked.

And he had no doubt they would come after Samantha.


	9. Finding

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nine**

Dean ran after her.

She had made it to the lake in the town when she needed to stop. She wasn't a track star. She couldn't run this much.

Dean caught up to her quickly. She was sitting on the bench looking out at the lake.

He walked up behind her so he was standing behind the bench.

"I was going to tell you," he said.

She scoffed. "Tell me you hunt ghosts? You're crazy."

Dean expected that but he hadn't thought it would hurt that much. It was like a slap in the face. "We might be."

"Might be," she turned to him. "You are! You hunt vampires and… and… They're all fake, Dean! They're not real."

"That's where you're wrong, Sammy." He edged closer to her. "They are real. And they try to hurt people. We stop them."

She shook her head and turned away from him. "You're nuts. Absolutely nuts."

"Then why haven't you called the cops?" Silence. "See? You think we might be telling the truth. You know it could be possible."

"You're nuts," she repeated. "I refuse to believe this."

"Get used to it," he told her. "It's my life."

"But it's not mine. I'm not part of this."

"Yet. If you stay with me, you will be."

"I don't want to stay with you if I'm going to be part of this." She regretted the words, but the last thing she wanted right now was to be part of this whole 'horror movies come true' life. She had finally gotten to a point in life where she was happy and normal – normal excluding the part about dating her student. She didn't need this right now. "I'm sorry, Dean."

He sighed. "Yeah. Me too." Silence. "We need you to stay with us for awhile. The thing we're hunting knows about you now. It might come after you."

"Okay," she said gently and walked over to him. She had hurt him. She knew it. So she wouldn't look at him. Instead, they walked to the Winchester residence in silence.


	10. Obeying

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Ten**

"Dad," Dean called into the house. Samantha and Dean had just gotten to the house.

"In here," he called.

Samantha walked first, closely followed by Dean.

John looked up when they entered the room. "Ms. Simmons," John said, standing to his full height while he still held a hand on his wound. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding before." Sam nodded. "We're going to ask you to stay with us. At least while we finish off this job."

"Yes, sir." Apparently, soldier mode was contagious.

"Good." He turned to Dean. "Take Sam and Ms. Simmons to the hotel on the outskirts of town. Get a room and stay there until I'm done."

"Dad," Samuel piped up from the corner of the room. "You should probably have someone with you… in case your wound gets worse."

John contemplated this for a second. "Sam, you're coming with me."

"Dad," Dean protested. "He's fourteen. Let me go instead."

"No," John said. "He can handle himself. Plus, I need you to watch Ms. Simmons."

"Samantha," Samantha corrected. "Please."

John nodded in recognition. "Samantha," he said. "That thing might come after her."

Dean sighed. "Yes, sir." Great. Just great. He was going to be stuck in a room with his ex-girlfriend/teacher for God-knows-how-long.

"Go," John said. "We'll call you when were done."

Dean nodded and led Samantha out of the house. They got in the Impala and drove to the outskirts of town in silence.

"Come on," Dean told her. "You need to come in with me." She got out of the car as Dean grabbed two duffle bags from the backseat.

They walked inside and Dean ordered a room. _Number two_. They were told. _The best we've got_.

Dean slid the key into the hole and turned it. _Click._ He pushed the door open and Sam walked in.

"Oh my God," Sam whispered when she walked in.

"What," Dean asked, coming in behind her and locking the door.

They had gotten a room with one bed.

They had gotten the honeymoon suite.

* * *

Just couldn't resist. Lol. 


	11. Knowing

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Uh- right," Dean stuttered as he came into the room and dropped the duffle bags.

Sam sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"What," Dean asked, surprised.

"You were going to get another room," she said and sat down on the bed. "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"I'll sleep on the floor, Sam." They had a mini-stare-down. "That's final."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine."

"Good," he said and came to sit on the bed with her. "Now what?"

Sam thought. While it tempted her to ask what they did while they hunted, she didn't think Dean would come out and tell her. He seemed a little quiet about his home life and she figured hunting was the same way. "Maybe we should watch a movie?"

"Which one?" Maybe if it was a scary movie then he could hold her again. Then maybe she wouldn't be so mad at him. Then maybe they would be a couple.

She shrugged. "Whichever."

"Something scary," he suggested gently. "I could teach you about my hunting."

Well, that was easy. "Sure," she said with a smile.

"I'll be right back," Dean told her standing and heading for the door. He was going to get the movie from the front desk. "Want a soda and snack too?" She nodded 'yes'. "Grape soda and pretzels without salt?"

She smiled and nodded.

He knew her too well.


	12. Reconciling

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Just a reminder that in Dead Man's Blood, the truth comes out that John told the boys vampires weren't real because he thought they were extinct.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Dean," Sam whimpered as she tried to hide herself in his chest. "Tell me those things aren't real."

Dean chuckled softly. "Vampires? Nah, my Dad's told me they're fantasy."

Dean had gotten back and tossed Sam her snack before popping the movie in. She had sat on the bed and offered him a seat next to her so he'd be comfortable. The movie started. Not even fifteen minutes into it, Sam was clinging to Dean for safety from the vampires. And Dean really didn't mind.

"Good," Sam said as a human was eaten alive on the TV. Sam pulled Dean closer.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get with me," Dean smirked.

"Dean!" She pushed him away, blushing slightly.

"Hey," he told her. "You were digging into my chest. Not the other way around."

Sam rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and swung her feet off the bed. She was so not looking at him.

"Whatever," Dean commented and turned the TV off. He waited a few seconds, planning his scheme. "SAM! Look out! There's a vampire behind you!"

Sam, obviously scared to the bone, jumped off the bed and hit the floor. It took her a few seconds of hearing Dean's laughing from the bed to realize he was joking.

"You jerk," she yelled at him, crawling onto the bed. He just kept laughing as she crawled over to him, playfully slapping him. "How could you? You knew I was scared!"

Finally, he managed to catch his breath. "You should've seen yourself!"

"Ugh!" Sam straddled Dean and took a swing at him, but Dean caught it in midair. He flipped the pair.

Their faces were inches from each other, breathing heavy.

She liked the way he held her hands above her head with ease. He liked the way her shirt rose up gently. She liked the way he looked at her with that determination. He liked the way her eyes didn't falter.

"You're a jerk, Dean," she said without any real anger.

"You put up with me anyway," he answered in the same voice as their breathing returned to normal.

Silence filled the space between the two before Sam said, "Kiss me."

"Gladly," was all Dean managed before their lips were together.

He dropped his hold on her arms and she managed to squirm up to a sitting position.

She pushed off his button up before he pulled away, pulled her shirt off her head, and threw it anywhere – just not on her.

He pulled her closer and the two went back at the mouth-on-mouth action.

Sam was getting a little impatient. With Dean, he liked foreplay. And she hated it with a passion.

As he started to kiss down her neck and she made little noises to encourage him, she let one hand slip down the back of his shirt, only to feel the sweat already starting. She used the other to slide it down the front of his black t-shirt and stop at his jeans. She popped the button and pulled the zipper down.

When he reached the top of her bra, he realized just how bad she wanted him as she flipped their position so she was straddling his thighs and he was sitting up, facing her.

She pushed his jeans down and he kicked them the rest of the way off. She tugged his shirt off before undoing her own jeans which quickly joined Dean's.

She pushed him gently down so his head was in the pillow. She let her finger run over his lips before he pushed it away and captured her lips with his.

And when it came time to use the protection, they realized they didn't have any.

But neither cared.

They were together.

That was all that mattered right now.


	13. Resting

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jeez," Dean commented. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

Samantha laughed. "You'd think."

She was lying in bed with Dean, wrapped in covers. He had pulled her to his chest when they were done. With her head lying on his chest and his arms around her, they were happy. Together.

"Samantha, I have to tell you. That is one talent you have."

She laughed. "Yeah, you're not too bad yourself."

He smirked. "But the problem with me is I'm _complacent_ about it." Complacent was one of the vocabulary words they were learning in English class.

"That doesn't make sense, Dean," she told him, shaking her head gently. "You are not complacent about it. If anything you are _bounteous_ with it."

"Me? Giving?" He nodded. "I could see it."

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Ms. Simmons."

Contently, the two drifted off into la-la land.

Unfortunately for Dean, he hadn't left his gun or knife on the nightstand.

However, the demon who decided to possess the motel clerk thought that very, very good.

All the easier to get to Samantha.


	14. Stealing

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The demon snuck into their room, unnoticed. Both the hunter and the girl were asleep, so it was easy.

He quickly found the gun that the hunter brought along. Disarming it, he threw it back into the bag.

Then the woman began to stir. This woke the hunter up.

"Sam," he muttered, "go back to sleep."

She pressed a kiss to his neck. "What if I want to be awake," she asked, playfully.

He chuckled and opened his eyes.

That's when the demon was found.

"What are you doing," Dean yelled, scaring Samantha. She saw the man too.

With a flick of his wrist, the hunter was against the wall, pinned.

And with a second flick of his wrist, Samantha was next to him. One arm held her waist and the other was directing his powers.

"Dean," she yelled as the demon opened the door and walked outside with the kicking and screaming woman.

But it was useless.

Because they were off the property before the hold on Dean gave away.

And he was alone.

The demon had the girl.


	15. Scaring

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Dad, she's gone. He's got her," was the first thing Dean spit out when he called his father.

"What happened?"

Dean was attempting to put on his clothes and talk to John at the same time. This was a task, even for a hunter. "We were sleeping and then he came in. I was against the wall and I couldn't get up… he took her."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, sir."

"Sam and I will head to the house. You look for clues."

"Yes, sir."

"And Dean?"

"Yeah," he asked as he grabbed his gun and realized he had no ammo.

"Don't pull any hero crap."

"Yes, sir." _Click._

Dean searched his bag for the extra silver bullets he kept in the bottom. Always knew they'd come in handy one day.

He found them and ran to the front desk. Maybe the possessed man left a clue.

* * *

Samantha was in the demon's lair. 

She was scared.

And alone.

And she was going to kill Dean when he came and saved her. If he could save her.

"Who are you," she called out. The demon had tied her to a chair so she couldn't escape.

At least she thought it was a demon. She hoped it was a demon.

Scratch that.

She hoped it was human. A human with some freak powers.

A white blur caught her eye. It was over in the corner.

Then it moved to the opposite corner.

Sam couldn't see what it was. It moved too fast.

"Who are you," Samantha called out again.

"Do you really want to know," came the answer. The voice was low and growled it more than said it.

Sam nodded, nervously.

"I am your worst nightmare."

She bit her lip. Well, what could be worse? She was stuck in the middle of nowhere, tied to a chair, without any defenses. Oh yeah, and she was only wearing Dean's t-shirt. Yup, this was her worst nightmare.

Then the voice finished:

"I am death."


	16. Driving

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dean scrambled for clues at the front desk.

He found one: coordinates.

Calling Sammy, he got into the Impala.

"Dean," Sam asked, worried, "are you okay?"

"Sammy, I need you to find some place for me."

He gave Sam the coordinates and within seconds Sam had directions for Dean.

"I'll tell Dad," Sam said, getting ready to hang up. "We'll meet you there."

"No," Dean said, speeding to the destination Sam had found: Parker Cave. "No, listen: stay home with Dad. I'll bring Sam there. The demon will follow, okay?"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, "it's not a demon."

"What is it then?"

"A grim reaper gone bad."

Dean almost crashed.

Grim reapers were good. They took people when the time was right. But a bad grim reaper… a bad grim reaper tortured people before their time was right. Sometimes for years. And they were hard to kill as far as Dean knew.

"Sam," Dean said, "how do you kill it?"

"You can't."

* * *

Samantha whimpered. She had been here for a half hour. Alone. Scared. 

"Please let me go," she begged. "Please!"

There came that laughter again. Then the voice. "I can't… You're mine now…"

Sam bit her lip so hard it bled. _God, Dean, get here soon._


	17. Untying

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean parked by the mountain and ran up, gun and flashlight in hand.

It took him two and a half minutes before he got to the cave.

He went in, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Samantha, you in here?" God, his voice sounded so good. 

"Dean," she called back, squirming more in her bindings.

She saw the light before she saw his face. And let me tell you, she was never more relieved to see him.

"You okay," he asked after scanning the area and dropping next to her. He started to untie her.

The second she was freed, she hugged him so hard it hurt. "Don't you ever leave me like that again," she mumbled in his ear.

Dean pulled away. "Comm'on, we gotta get outta here."

Dean picked up his gun and flashlight again. Samantha grabbed the back of his shirt and held on for dear life. He started to lead her outside.

"Dean," she asked, half way through the cave.

"Yeah?"

"I am so leaving you if we get out of this."

He laughed. "So you say."

That's when she felt it.

Someone had grabbed her arm.

Someone with a _very_ cold grip.

"Dean," she whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"Help."

And she was pulled back into the darkness.


	18. Trapping

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dean turned around too late. She was gone.

He ran back into the cave.

"Samantha," he called, "Sam!"

He heard whimpering behind him.

He turned.

There she was.

The reaper was a cold, pale looking blue. Its clothes were ripped to shreds. Its smile chilled Dean to the bone. He had one hand tight on her arm. Dean dared to say if she moved, it'd break.

The reaper's hands were long, showing every bone and muscle. His nails were a good four inches from the skin and sharp as knives. Obviously, that's what he used to torment his victims.

Using the hand not holding Sam's arm, the reaper reached to Sam's stomach and started to cut open Dean's t-shirt.

"Bitch," Dean muttered, "that was my favorite shirt." He smirked. "And that's my favorite girl. You're gonna pay."

He shot at the reaper's head, missing Samantha by three inches. She said her prayers that Dean was a good shot.

The reaper lost its hold on Sam and stumbled back.

It tried to do that blur-walking thing, but couldn't move.

It looked up.

A devil's trap.


	19. Pinning

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sam ran to Dean and hugged him for the second time. And he hugged her back.

"I love you, Dean," she whispered.

He swallowed. They weren't a love thing. They were just supposed to be a senior year fling.

Too late.

He pulled away. "I've gotta take care of him. Stay here." He handed her his gun and went to the front of the cave, twenty feet away. He grabbed two sticks of dynamite.

"Come on," he called.

Sam walked carefully around the symbol and to the front of the cave, near Dean. He was already climbing up the mountain.

"What are you doing," she called up.

"Gotta make sure he can't get any one else."

"How," she asked.

"Close the cave."

"Oh," was all she had to answer. "Okay, then."

Dean set the dynamite up and lit it. "Go over there," he called to Sam. She tried to move out of the striking distance of the rocks.

But she didn't stand a chance.

The reaper was using his powers – even though he was in the devil's trap – to pull her into the cave.

She attempted to get away. "Dean!"

He saw what was happening. Looking at the dynamite and deciding there was no time to put it out, he jumped down and grabbed her waist, trying to pull her free.

It was useless.

Dean heard the dynamite explode.

He pushed Sam in the cave and landed on top of her.

The rocks closed the opening like they were supposed to.

But with Dean and Samantha inside.


	20. Joking

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty**

"We're going to die," Samantha said. "We're going to die."

"Don't talk like that," Dean scolded.

"All three of you are going to parish," the reaper hissed. It was still in the devil's trap.

"Shut up," Dean and Sam yelled at it.

Dean and Sam ended up in the cave. They were safe from the rocks and the reaper – who was still in the trap. But not so much from starvation and all those other nice, little human things.

Dean tried to get a call out on his cell, but there was no signal. He tried to move the rock, but it wouldn't budge. He looked for another exit, but there was none.

Finally, he sat on the ground, leaning his back against rock, like Sam.

The couple was quiet as the reaper continued his taunts. "You're all going to die… all three of you…"

Dean was getting sick of it, but his gun was outside. Drats. A reaper would make nice target practice.

Finally, Samantha snapped, "What the hell do you mean all three of us?"

The reaper smirked. "Dean and Samantha will die. Dean and Samantha will die. Dean and Samantha will die." Sam rolled her eyes and rested her head against the rock again. Talking to something evil was useless.

"Just block it out," Dean muttered to her.

She gave a dry laugh. "That's like trying not to breathe." They were silent for a second. "We're going to die." She started to cry.

"Sam, stop," he said, making her look at him. "We're not dying. Dad and Sam know where we are. Well, Sam does."

She nodded and Dean pulled her to him. "We're going to be fine," he soothed. After a few minutes, she pulled back and returned to her place of sitting next to him.

A few more minutes passed in silence before Dean tried to make light of the situation. "Want to have sex?"

Sam couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "You want to hook up? Dean, we're going to die," she said, trying to stop laughing, "and you want to hook up? You're nuts."

"Hey," he said, a smile on his face, "I'd die happy." Tears almost sprang to her eyes. Finally, she calmed down and stopped the laughter. "I'll take that as a 'no'," Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean, take it as a 'no'."

He shrugged. "Worth a try."


	21. Pushing

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty One**

Several more minutes passed in the cave before Samantha finally agreed, "Okay."

"What," Dean asked, turning to her.

"Okay."

"Okay what," he asked.

"You wanted sex. I said okay."

Dean shook his head. That was only supposed to be a joke to make her feel better about being stuck in a tomb. "You said okay?"

She straddled his hips. "Dean," she whispered, "if you'll tell me how you feel about me, honestly, I'll give you anything you want before we die." It had bothered her that when she told him, 'I love you', he didn't respond.

He swallowed hard for the second time that day. He really wasn't sure how he felt about her. He liked her, yeah, sure. Loved her, well that was another case.

She kissed his lips before moving down his neck. "So," she whispered in between kisses.

That's when it hit him. He was spending half his time with her. And only an eighth of that time was spent on sex. And in her class, he paid complete attention to what she said. It was the only class he was pulling a ninety-nine percent average in.

She started to unbutton his pants. Before she pulled the zipper, she looked up to him. "Dean, how do you feel about me?"

"God, Samantha," he whispered, "I love you."

And their lips crashed together.

* * *

"Come on, Sam. Move your ass," John called to his youngest son. 

They had arrived outside the cave just in time to see the rocks fall and Dean push Samantha out of the way… and into the tomb.

Sam caught up to his father quickly. They had been at the mountain for a half hour now.

"Okay," John said, dropping their equipment next to the rock blocking them from Dean and the teacher. "We've got to push it."

Sam nodded and set to work with his father. They pushed.

John felt it starting to give way. "A little more, son," he grunted, pushing as hard as he could.

Sam threw his extra strength into the rock.

Two more seconds and it was opened enough for Dean and Sam to squeeze out or John and Sam to squeeze in.

Dean and Samantha were saved.


	22. Saving

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Samantha giggled.

Dean had her body pinned below his. His hand disappeared between her legs while the other cradled her neck. His mouth was busy pampering her chest with kisses.

"Dean," she giggled (his kisses were ticklish) before he hit just the right spot, causing her to moan.

"Shh," he whispered, jokingly. "We might disturb the reaper."

She was about to laugh again when he hit _that_ spot. She moaned.

That's when the rock started to move.

Both of them scrambled to grab some type of clothing. Sam grabbed the shirt she was wearing before and Dean's jacket. He managed to get into his pants. He was just putting his t-shirt on as John came in the cave.

"Samantha? Dean," he asked.

"Right here, sir," Dean said. He got up before helping Samantha.

Sam squirmed in between the rocks. He bumped into John before seeing his big brother. He ran to Dean, almost knocking the elder down, and hugged him.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, returning the hug. "You did good, kid."

Sam just smiled and held his brother tighter.

Samantha then realized why Dean talked about Sam so much. His little brother was Dean's life. Sam defined Dean in a way that no one else could.

"Ms. Simmons," John asked, "are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yes, sir. Your son kept me safe."

John shot a look at his oldest. He could imagine.

All four of them got out of the cave safely. Dean and John pushed the rock back into place as both Sams watched.

Once it was safely secured, Dean walked toward his brother and girlfriend. Throwing one arm around Samantha's shoulders, he kissed her cheek. He used the other to ruffle Sam's hair.

All three walked toward the car.

John smiled as he watched them go.

Dean had found someone he loved, just as much as Sammy. John could tell by the way they walked.

He just hoped that Dean would have enough sense to keep her.


	23. Leaving

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Five weeks passed. And what a hectic five weeks those were.

Dean and Samantha had found out what the reaper meant by 'all three of you'. Sam was pregnant. She wanted to get rid of the baby but Dean wanted to keep it. They settled on a compromise: giving it up for adoption.

That fight – over what to do with the baby – was the one that caused them to break up. Both were mad at the other. So Dean got some girl from the high school as a girlfriend. He made out with her in the halls, just to get Samantha upset. So Samantha fought fire with fire. She started dating the vice principal. And she made sure that Dean walked in on their make out session that one time.

Both were hurt over the break up. But neither admitted it.

Then Dean graduated. And that's when it all went to hell.

The ceremony was almost over when the vice principal got up to give a quick blessing. And it was during that blessing that he asked Ms. Simmons to marry him.

Knowing that everyone was watching – including Dean, she said 'yes'. The crowed went wild. Except Dean and his family. They knew the truth.

So after graduation – four days to be exact, Dean stopped by Ms. Simmons' apartment. He knocked and she answered in a bathrobe. The vice principal came up behind her.

Dean – hurting a little more – just handed her a piece of paper with his number on it and said, "You know what it's for."

And he left.

That was the last she heard from him for ten years.

* * *

Okay, there's one more chapter. Stay tuned! 


	24. Ending

**Relations**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Ten years passed.

Samantha married the vice principal – Phillip Jennings.

They bought a little house and still taught at the high school.

And as much as Phil wanted children, she refused. And he knew why. He knew that some looser came and knocked her up then left. So Phil was there when she had the baby, Samuel Thomas, and when she gave him up for adoption, he was there also. So when Phil mentioned children one day and she said 'no', he knew not to push it.

Phil loved her. He loved her and he wanted to spend forever with her.

And he thought she loved him back.

But she didn't. Samantha never really got over Dean. She loved Dean, not Phil. So she refused children because if she was pregnant, she knew she'd think about the child she gave up. The one Dean and she created.

* * *

Dean had hit the road, separate his father, for a hunt. Sammy was at Stanford, so it was just Dean. 

Dean took care of the hunt in two days.

And then he tracked Samantha down.

He watched Phil leave one night around seven for his plane. He was heading to an 'education conference', thanks to 'Mr. Dean Myers'. But the problem with this was 'Dean Myers' was actually waiting for him to leave so he could be with Samantha.

Phil left. Dean gave it twenty minutes.

He walked to the front door and knocked.

Samantha answered. Before she could utter a word, his lips were on hers.

"Dean," she whispered, pulling away harshly. He looked confused, she didn't want him? "The neighbors," she muttered and pulled him inside.

And as soon as the door closed, he had her back against it. She wrapped her legs around his hips, gladly. The first time was against the door and it took them seven minutes and twenty seconds.

The second time was on the living room couch, taking them twenty minutes longer. The third was on the stairs. The fourth was on the landing before her bedroom. The fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth were in her bed.

It was three in the morning before they actually spoke something other than 'oh, god' and 'right there'.

"What are you doing back," she asked him, rolling onto his chest.

"Checking in."

"You did a hell of a good job."

He laughed. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself."

And they fell asleep. The next morning they did it twice before getting out of bed. She cooked breakfast and they caught up on each other's lives.

After breakfast, Dean decided to 'burn the calories'. They did it twice on the counter and once on the table before Phil called.

"Hello," Sam asked into the phone, slightly breathless.

"Sam? Are you okay," he asked.

Dean swirled his tongue in her belly button. "Yeah," she answered, letting one hand play in Dean's hair, "I went for a run. Just got back."

"Oh," he answered. "Well, this thing was a bust. I'm taking the next flight out. It's tomorrow. I'll be home at ten."

Samantha gasped as Dean put his tongue south of the border. "Shit," she cursed before quickly making up an excuse. "Sorry, hon, I just stubbed my toe. But that's great about your flight. I can't wait to see you." Nothing was farther from the truth.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe. We can spend some time together."

"Uh-huh," Sam answered, squeezing her eyes shut and enjoying the feelings that Dean was giving her.

"I'll see you then," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too," she answered, automatically. "Bye."

She clicked off the phone and tossed it somewhere by the sink. Dean stopped and pulled himself away from her.

She sat up, missing his touch. "What's wrong," she asked.

"You love him."

"God, no," she replied. "I never did. He was just to make you mad." They were silent for a second.

"I love you," he whispered. "I always did."

She smiled. "Same here." And he came back to her. Her hands went to his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. When they pulled away, she whispered, "Now finish what you started."

"Gladly, Ms. Simmons," he teased.

And they spent the rest of the day together. And they even managed to spend the rest of the next day – until 9:30 at least – together. That's when Dean had to leave.

He had put his clothes back on. He was holding her – her legs around his waist – as they kissed and made their way to the front door.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered as they talked in between kisses.

Kiss. "I know." It was his way of saying he'd miss her too. Kiss. "But you have my number," he said.

"I'll call," she replied. Kiss. "Every night." Kiss.

"I'll answer." Kiss.

"God," she whispered, "don't leave." Kiss.

"He's coming back." Kiss.

"I don't care. I'll leave and come with you." Kiss.

"I have to hunt. It's not safe."

"I don't care." Kiss.

"I do." Kiss.

"Okay," she whispered. He let her down. "Promise you'll come back?"

He kissed her again. "I wouldn't think otherwise."

* * *

And two days later, with Dean gone and Phil home, Samantha found out she was pregnant. And she had no doubt. It was Dean's. 

She carried it and delivered a baby boy, Dean Jacob Simmons-Jennings.

And she called Dean every night, but not once did she tell him they created a second child.

Dean showed up twice more while Phil was out of town.

Once, Phil had taken DJ (as the boy was known affectionately) to see Phil's parents. Samantha feigned sickness. That gave Dean and her five days together.

And when Dean left and Phil came back with DJ, Samantha found out she was pregnant a third time. She didn't tell Dean.

She delivered a girl – _Dean's girl_ – nine months later. Roxanne Maria Simmons-Jennings.

The next and last time Dean came was when Phil went away on a trip with his buddies. DJ and Roxy were in summer camp. Samantha and Dean had seven days together.

Nine months later, Gregory Martin Simmons-Jennings was born. _Dean's son_.

She didn't tell Dean.

She knew that he knew. The timelines matched up too perfectly and all of them had absolutely none of Phil's traits. And when he saw all their pictures displayed through the house, he looked sad but happy at the same time. Sad that all this wasn't his. Happy that they were being raised well.

Then Dean stopped answering his phone. For two weeks she heard nothing.

Then he showed up out of the blue.

Her whole family watched as he walked up to the front door and she opened it. They were having a party, so _everyone_ was there as Dean dropped down on two knees - one knee never worked for him - and whispered, "Sam, marry me." She never knew what caused him to do this, but she knew love drove her to answer. "God, I thought you'd never ask," she whispered. "Yes."

And she divorced Phil. She married Dean and they escaped the town. They bought a house that sat back on three acres in a new state so they could start on a clean slate. They brought all the kids - who were still relatively young. Then they hunted down their first born and gained custody.

And that's where they lived. For years. Until their children had children.

That's where they died.

Together.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
